Decieve Actor
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: Kisah tentang satu malam dengan dua kejadian dimulai di malam itu. Gadis yang berlari dan Laki-laki remaja yang Mempermainkan semua orang... It's Begin Now...
1. Decieve Actor - Present -

Di siang hari yang sangat panas pada tanggal 15 agustus di markas Mekakushidan, ada dua orang yang terlihat sangat aneh baru-baru ini.

"Kido-nee, Kano-nii kenapa ?" tanya Hibiya berbisik kepada Kido setelah menatap Kano yang tengah terduduk lemas di sofa.

"mana ku tahu." Jawabnya dengan nada aneh dan curiga. Kemudian muncullah sesosok cowok remaja dengan jaket merah memasuki ruangan itu.

"halo semuanya…" ujar Shintaro.

"selamat datang, Onii-chan !" sambut Momo begitu keluar dari dapur bersama Mary.

"tumben sekali, Shintaro… dan juga… kenapa Ene-san tidak menyahut seperti biasanya ?" tanya Seto yang mendekati Shintaro setelah memberikan beberapa negima kepada Konoha.

"justru itu yang kutakutkan… tidak biasanya Ene tidak mengajakku ke Mekakushidan dan memilih berdiam." Jelas Shintaro.

"O-Onii-chan… sebenarnya suasana apa yang sedang terjadi disini ?" tanya Momo mulai merasa aneh.

"masalah besar ini… Kano tidak bergeming, begitu juga dengan Ene. Sebenarnya ada apa di sini sih ?" tanya Kido seraya memijat dahinya.

"Kano-nii, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Hibiya yang menatap dengan cermat laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"…" Kano hanya terdiam seribu kata. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan pandangan yang tertuju kepada sesuatu yang tidak diketahui.

"Ene-chan, _Daijoube _?" tanya Momo mengambil paksa Handphone Shintaro dan menatap layar yang disana terdapat gadis cyber yang sedang terdiam.

"a-ada masalah ?" Mary mulai angkat bicara memecahkan keheningan.

"tenang saja, Mary-chan. Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja." Ujar Seto membuat tenang Mary. Kemudian suasana kembali sesunyi kuburan. Tidak ada yang berani angkat bicara di dalam ruangan itu. kemudian Kano bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah masih tertunduk.

"aku… mau menghirup udara segar…" jelas Kano kemudian berjalan pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"ah, Kano-san." Panggil Shintaro kepada Kano.

"ehm ?" Kano menoleh kearah Sintaro yang mengarahkan Handphone-nya kepada Kano.

"bawa dia sekalian. Aku tidak ingin ia bersikap aneh dan berubah menjadi virus yang lebih berbahaya." Jelas Sintaro dan Kano pun mengambil Handphone Shintaro yang terdapat Ene disana kemudian pergi keluar ruangan itu.

"Kido-chan, menurutmu apa yang terjadi kepada mereka berdua ?" tanya Momo.

"entahlah… aku tidak perduli, mungkin mereka hanya memerlukan ketenangan sejenak." Jelas Kido asal.

"apakah mereka akan benar baik-baik saja ?" tanya Mary.

"_Danchou_, apakah baik-baik saja jika membiarkan mereka seperti itu ?" tanya Seto.

"ayolah, jangan tanya aku. Aku bukan seorang yang bisa membaca perasaan orang." Balas Kido.

"tapi, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu diantara Ene-nee dan Kano-nii ?" tanya Hibiya yang berdiri di antara Momo dan Kido. Kemudian Momo meremas pipi Hibiya.

"anak kecil dibawah umur belum boleh bicara tentang 'begituan'…" ujar Momo kesal.

"Sakit… Sakiit !" pekik Hibiya.

"untuk sementara biarkan saja mereka." Jelas Kido. Belum sempat Kido meyakinkan mereka semua, Momo sudah mengambil gelas dan menempelkannya ke pintu kemudian menguping.

"momo…" Shintaro melakukan _Death Glare_ andalannya kepada Momo, tetapi Momo hanya mengabaikannya.

* * *

Hening… bahkan suara serangga musim panas dan mobil yang berlalu lalang di kejauhan bisa terdengar dengan mudah di keheningan yang menyelimuti tempat itu. Kano terdiam bersama Handphone Shintaro disampingnya. Memandang pemandangan yang bisa dianggap 'membosankan' untuk dilihat. Kemudian Kano melirik Handphone Shintaro yang disana terdapat Ene.

"jadi… apa masalahmu ?" tanya Kano. Ene masih terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai pada akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"entahlah, bagaimana denganmu ?" tanya Ene.

"aku merasa bosan…" ujarnya.

"begitu juga denganku…" lanjut Ene dengan tampang malas.

"apa yang membuatmu merasa bosan ?" tanya Kano sambil melirik Ene dengan tampang sangaaat bosan.

"kau duluan." Jawab Ene singkat.

"yah…" Kano memberi jeda dan kemudian memandang kota yang berada tepat dihadapannya itu. "aku bosan kepada kehidupan ini, sungguh… terlalu bosan sampai seperti mengulangi waktu yang sama berulang-ulang." Jelasnya.

"hn… sama… tetapi sepertinya kau lebih beruntung." Ucap Ene tidak sedikit pun menatap Kano.

"beruntung ?" kemudian Kano melirik Ene penuh tanya.

"kau bayangkan saja… berada selalu ditempat yang sama dan berbicara dengan orang yang membosankan setiap harinya…" jelas Ene. Spontan yang menguping –termasuk Shintaro yang tertarik ikut menguping (dikarenakan takut Ene membocorkan rahasianya)- terkejut dan menatap sang master, Shintaro, yang jadi topik pembicaraan Ene. Kano terkekeh.

"aku mungkin sudah akan mati, hahaha…" ujarnya tertawa pelan. Dan Shintaro yang mendengarnya hanya kecewa dan merasakan malu. Ene tersenyum samar. "ada apa ?" tanya Kano kembali menatap Ene.

"tidak… aku hanya menghitung waktu." Jelas Ene.

"untuk apa ? ada waktu yang kau lewatkan ?" tanya Kano.

"sudah sangat lama… mungkin satu atau dua tahun…" Ene berucap dengan nada pelan yang mungkin sudah akan membuat orang penasaran bercampur sedih.

"memangnya ada apa ?" tanya Kano.

"sejak kejadian 'kiamat' itu… kupikir semuanya sudah terlewatkan…. Aku bingung harus merasa bersyukur atau malah kecewa." Jelas Ene kemudian menatap Kano penuh makna.

"kau mau menceritakannya ?" tanya Kano.

"euhm… mungkin tidak untuk sekarang !" jawabnya riang dan keadaan pun berubah 90 derajat ke kiri dan ke kanan [?].

"yah, setiap orang itu kan punya masalah masing-masing !" sahut Kano merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"hei, apakah kau lelah, kano-san ?" tanya Ene.

"sangaat… aku sudah beberapa jam ini tidak tersenyum dan hanya murung… rasanya cukup capek ! Argh ! aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi !" ujar Kano.

"aku juga !" sahut balik Ene. " sangat lelah ! yak, sebenarnya aku sih tidak bisa merasakan pegal, hanya merasakan lelah hati saja." Jelas Ene.

"Ene, kau kan sebuah program… kau punya hati ?" tanya Kano.

"Kau jahat ! begini-begini dulu aku itu Manu-AARGH ! LUPAKAN !" Ene cepat meralat kata-katanya yang terpeleset.

"hahaha ! iya, iya. Meski pun Ene-san program, tetapi aku tetap menganggapmu gadis manusia pada umumnya…" jelas Kano menatap Ene dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Begitu juga dengan Ene. " dan aku ingin agar yang dibalik pintu itu tidak menguping !" ujar Kano sambil menunjuk kearah pintu di belakangnya yanga adalah ruang Mekakushidan. Kemudian dengan dadakan, pintu itu terbuka dan orang-orang yang menguping –kecuali Konoha karena sedang asyik sendiri makan negima- terjatuh menyebur keluar. Ene terkekeh menatap masternya yang terjatuh dan di timpa oleh Kido.

"Dasar, _Hentai Master… Hikkikomori Master…_ jangan sebut aku 'akan berubah menjadi virus berbahaya' dong !" bentak dan ejek gadis cyber itu yang kini sedang berada di tangan Kano sedang memarahi Shintaro.

"dasar virus sialan…" gumam Shintaro yang tertindih oleh Mary dan Kido. Dan kini yang terselamatkan dari jatuhan itu adalah Kano, Ene, Konoha, dan Seto -yang menguping paling belakang sehingga tidak ikut terjatuh-.

"Kido, kau sangat lucu saat terjatuh." Ujar Kano sambil tertawa geli.

"_Omae…_ setelah berani membuat khawatir kau juga berani mengejek !?" Kido memberikan _Death Glare_-nya kepada Kano. Tetapi Kano hanya acuh tak acuh.

"untunglah Ene-chan tidak di apa-apakan oleh Kano-san." Ujar Momo menghela nafas panjang.

"jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang tidak baik, dong, Momo-chan…" gerutu Kano. Sementara itu seto mencoba membangunkan Mary yang pingsan menindih Kido. Dan semua kembali ceria seperti manakala sebelumnya.

"Ene-chan…" panggil Kano.

"hem…?" Ene menoleh kepada Kano.

"lain kali, maukah kau ceritakan tentang soal 'itu' lain waktu ?" tanya Kano.

"ya… boleh saja…" jawab Ene singkat sekaligus tersenyum puas. Jika Ene dan Kano menjadi satu tim, mereka bisa dibilang menjadi orang –teriseng- paling kompak di dunia.

[ _Gomenasai karena aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa sebelumnya aku adalah manusia… dan aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Konoha maupun Shintaro tentang diriku yang sebenarnya… mungkin suatu saat nanti akan kuberi tahu… _] Ex. Ene

~ Owari ~

* * *

Arigato Gozaimasu, Minna-san. karena sudah mau membaca cerita ini :)

jujur, ide ini muncul saat aku melihat cuplikan Video Decieve Actor.

lagu itu adalah lagu campuran Yobanashi Decieve dan Headphone Actor.

saat pertama kali mendengar lagu itu, aku merasa jatuh cinta [?] (dengan lagu ?)

lagunya enak dan bikin bersemangat meski aku akui ada beberapa ketidak kesamaan di video itu.

yah, aku melihatnya di You Tube. kalian juga bisa melihatnya.

sekian. Please Review [ if you want to review ] #di keroyok anggota Mekakushidan


	2. Decieve Actor - Past and Future -

**Halo ! Saya balik lagi !**

**jujur... sebenarnya cerita ini seharusnya sudah selesai... tetapi karena muncul ide lain tentang Decieve Actor, aku jadi geregetan untuk membuatnya ! lupakan tentang ucapanku, yang penting... kuharap kau menikmati cerita ini !**

* * *

Dimalam itu… aku merasakan hal yang berbeda… malam yang terasa sangat menekan. Seorang gadis yang berlari, dan seorang laki-laki remaja yang mempermainkan semua orang. Kisah mereka di awali dari malam itu.

Takane POV

[ aku sendirian… ] sangat takut dan kesepian. Di pojok ruangan yang sangat familiar. Aku belum sempat membaca sampai habis buku yang kubaca, belum meng-save game yang baru saja kumenangkan. Tubuhku gemetar ketakutan. Suara sirine dan teriakan histeris terdengar dari berbagai arah.

'kumohon… hentikan sudah…' pekik gadis itu di dalam hatinya. Ia menggunakan Headphone miliknya demi meredakan ketakutannya. Dengan jaket yang tidak ia ingat bahwa ia memakainya. Suara itu pun kembali bergemuruh.

[ maaf harus mengatakan hal ini… dunia ini akan segera berakhir…] ucap pak presiden sambil terisak. Tidak salah lagi… ini adalah… KIAMAT, kan ?

[ kau dengar aku ? ] suara itu… sangat familiar. Dan sangat kuketahui.

[ tak perlu banyak bertanya, ikuti saja ucapanku. Atau kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, bukan ? ] jelasnya. Kemudian aku berdiri dan berlari dari ruangan itu. berharap bahwa pelarian ini bukanlah akhir dari umat manusia nantinya.

'suara ini… tidak lain adalah suaraku sendiri…'

* * *

Kano POV

"sungguh menyenangkan sekali…" ucap ku. mata kucing miliknya melihat dengan cermat. Seringainya pun selalu tersungging di bibirnya. Ia tengah berjalan di sebuah kota malam dengan suasana hati yang sangat senang.

"Hai !" sapa seseorang. pria bertubuh lebih tinggi satu centimeter itu berjalan mendekati ku.

"Wah ! lama tak bertemu !" sahutnya. Aku dan dia berbincang cukup lama di tengah malam itu. pada saat itu sedang ada bulan sabit yang indah dengan beberapa burung berterbangan.

"sepertinya hari ini banyak burung bermigrasi ya, haha !" ujar pria itu. aku berseringai setelah itu.

"yah… mungkin sebentar lagi musim dingin…" ucapku. Aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan lelucon biasanya, tetapi yah biarkan saja toh sebenarnya sebentar lagi adalah musim panas.

"sudah dulu ya, Kano. Aku mau ada acara. Bye !" ucapnya kemudian meninggalkanku.

"Bye !" jawabku balik. Berseringai dan menertawakan pria itu. sungguh pria yang bodoh. Terhasut dengan mudahnya kedalam lelucon yang hanya menjadi khayalannya saja. Setelah kembali berseringai dan tertawa kecil, aku berjalan pergi menuju ke suatu tempat yang sebenarnya… tidak ada.

* * *

Takane POV

Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Melewati beberapa orang dan kadang aku menabrak mereka. Mereka tengah kabur dari KIAMAT ini. Banyak burung berterbangan menjauh dan menyelamatkan diri. Bulan sabit yang sangat indah itu bersinar menerangi jalan.

[ tinggal 20 detik lagi ] ujarnya. Aku takut. Bahkan sempat bergetar. Mataku perih, sakit, dan bahkan hingga air mata hangat itu mengalir. Sungguh, aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. Cepatlah berakhir dengan indah.

Banyak orang-orang berkerumun dan ada juga yang sedang panic. Apakah… jika aku selamat… umat manusia tidak akan berakhir sampai di sini ?

* * *

Kano POV

Entah perasaan apa yang sedang kualami malam ini. Aku sangat senang bahkan nyaris menangis. Rambu lalu lintas malam bersinar dengan indah. Diantara kerumunan orang yang sedang berjalan seorang [ Monster ] tengah berjalan di antara mereka. Menipu mereka dengan topeng yang dibuatnya.

Bukankah sangat menyenangkan bila kita mempunyai percakapan yang luar biasa ? aku sangat menginginkan percakapan tentang hal itu.

Tetapi percakapan apa yang harus ku buat ? apakah tentang seorang gadis polos, atau tentang laki-laki baik dan ramah ? Terserah saja toh aku tidak peduli.

Ah, aku sangat ingin menguasai dunia ini… sepertinya menyenangkan. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju sebuah gang dan sebuah tembok yang menandakan bahwa jalan itu buntu. Dan kemudian aku mengeluarkan semprotan yang berisikan cat dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

"Ah… lebih baik aku kembali berjalan…" ucapku dan kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Takane POV

Di tengah banyak orang. Banyak sesuatu yang terjadi. Seorang pria yang terluka, gadis yang berteriak, dan bayi yang menangis. Dan disaat itu seorang pendeta melewati mereka semua. Di saat yang bersamaan aku berlari kearah yang berlawanan.

[ 12 menit tersisa ] ia kembali berucap. Sangat… aku sangat takut…aku mencoba untuk melarikan diri dan menyelamatkan diri dari kejadian ini. Aku tahu aku hanya bisa mengikuti ucapannya saja sekarang. Atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi…

* * *

Kano POV

Masih berjalan dan berjalan. Dengan santainya berseringai kepada orang-orang yang telah terhasut oleh kata-kataku. Sungguh mengenaskan…

Kemudian sesuatu terlintas di benakku. Sesosok diriku yang lainnya tengah berdiri menatapku tajam dan ketus.

"itu semua hanya kebohongan bukan…" ujarnya.

"tidak… itu semua adalah kebenaran." Balasku seraya tersenyum senang. Tetapi terlihat dari tatapannya saja aku tahu bahwa itu artinya adalah [ Tidak ].

Ternyata menjadi seorang gadis manis dan seorang laki-laki baik dan ramah hanyalah membuat hatiku terasa berat. Aku emnatap sang rembulan di antara tumpukan barang rongsokan. Ya, benar. Ini adalah tempat terindah untuk melihat bulan sabit yang kini sedang menyinari dirinya. Sepertinya ini adalah akhir dari perbincangan yang luar biasa hari ini.

* * *

Takane POV

Nafasku hampir habis dan kini sebuah gunung setinggi langit berada di depanku. Dan ketika aku sampai diatas sana, aku kemudian mencoba men-stabilkan diriku. Tetapi sepertinya semua itu bukanlah sesuatu yang tepat disaat ini.

"Mengagumkan." Ia berkata. Mataku terbelalak dengan sangat terkejutnya. Kemudian ia menggenggam sebuah bola hitam yang kini ia lempar ke sebuah kota yang berada tepat dibelakangku. Kota itu pun hancur seketika.

* * *

Normal POV

Kano tersenyum dan melempar topeng yang ia biasa pakai untuk menipu semua orang. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian membungkuk.

[ Hei hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana kalau kita mempunyai percakapan luarbiasa lainnya nantin ? ]

Takane bergemetar dan matanya pun membuyar. Pandangannya kacau akibat sebuah gas dan keterkejutan miliknya. Ia bisa mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang di ucapkan gadis penolong hidupnya itu.

[ Maaf ]

* * *

"Halo, Minna !" sahut Ene.

"dasar Virus sialan… kau mau membuatku tuli, hah ?" tanya Shintaro kesal.

"aku tidak peduli kok…" jelas Ene. Tanpa disadari, Kano yang sedari tadi berada di ruangan Mekakushidan itu menatap gadis Cyber itu. gadis itu tidak pernah tertipu oleh topeng miliknya. Ia selalu melihat jati diri Kano yang sebenarnya.

'perasaan ini lagi…' pekik Kano dalam hatinya. Ia meremas perasaan itu dan mencoba kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa sebisa yang ia bisa. Dan kemudian, Ene yang menyadari bahwa ia di perhatikan pun menoleh kesumbernya, Kano. Ia mengingat perbincangan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu.

_"sejak kejadian 'kiamat' itu… kupikir semuanya sudah terlewatkan…. Aku bingung harus merasa bersyukur atau malah kecewa." Jelas Ene kemudian menatap Kano penuh makna._

_ "kau mau menceritakannya ?" tanya Kano._

_ "euhm… mungkin tidak untuk sekarang !" jawabnya riang. _

Ene mengernyit. Ia tidak ingin keadaan menjadi kembali memburuk. Kemudian ia menyuruh Shintaro untuk memberikan ponselnya kepada Kano.

"kau kenapa, huh ? ada masalah ?" Tanya Ene yang kini sudah berada di dekat Kano tetapi masih di genggaman Shintaro.

"hah, huh ? tidak kok, Ene-chan !" jawab Kano terbata. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa berbohong kepada Ene.

Ene kembali mengernyit. Ia tahu bahwa Kano tidak sedang 'baik-baik saja.' Tetapi jika semua pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkannya ia acuhkan, mungkin ia bisa saja meringankan masalah Kano.

"terserah kau saja deh… kau tahu tidak ? sebenarnya aku tahu kau dalam kondisi tidak sedang 'baik-baik saja' tetapi… aku ingin kau bersemangat seperti biasanya." Jelas Ene. Kano terbelalak. Ia merasakan senang dan Haru. Mungkin ia tidak bisa menipu gadis Cyber itu, tetapi setidaknya ia bisa membuatnya senang itu sudah cukup.

"yah… jika itu maumu… akan kulakukan." Jelas Kano.

"bagus kalau begitu !" ujar Ene.

"jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan…" ujar Shintaro. Kemudian Ene dan Shintaro melirik geli Shintaro.

"master…"

"Shintaro-kun…"

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya…" jawab Ene dan Kano serempak.

"Ho-Hoi !" ucap Shintaro dan keadaan kembali menjadi Normal.

- OWARI...|

* * *

**yah... ini memang sangat pendek... tetapi aku yakin kalian pasti menyukainya, Deshou ?**

**aku sangat senang kalau kalian menyukai cerita yang-umm..- pendek ini...**

**YAK ! Satu kata lagi dari saya ! Review Please, and You can get another Wonderful Story ! ^^**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu...**


End file.
